


You Know What I Hate About You?

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Dean and Y/N argue, and argue, and argue…





	You Know What I Hate About You?

**Author's Note:**

> Dean had invaded my brain and I needed to get him out! Stop with the charades, Dean! So, have a little Dean for your reading pleasure. Feedback is appreciated. : )

Arguing. They had been arguing for half an hour now in the motel room. Dean was growing weary. Somehow, he and Y/N just managed to rub each other raw. From the moment they met, it was sass and attitude from both ends. And the fights! Both of them ever too stubborn to back down when they felt they were right or making a point. Dean disliked her immensely from the moment they met and he had no doubts she felt the same. **  
**

Sam tried his best at mediation, to keep things neutral. But the arguments would get so intense, he’d have to resolve to leave, letting them hash it out on their own. Sam remembers a few times he saw Dean the next morning, sporting a nice bruise where he pissed Y/N off so much, she decked him. Yeah, Sam had never seen two people spend so much time passionately hating each other. They just didn’t understand “Pick your battles.”

And tonight’s spat? Dean and Y/N will swear Sam started it. Sam complained that he always has to share a bed with Y/N. Not that he minded sharing with her, but he wanted a bed to himself for a change, demanding that Dean and Y/N set aside their differences and share a bed for just one night. Y/N made some snide remarks and Dean was too proud to let it go quietly.

So here they were, Sam, having left the room for a while, letting them hash things out. Dean was infuriated that Y/N wouldn’t back down. Their conversation had long left bed sharing and traversed into “You know what I hate about you?” territory.

“You know what I can’t STAND about you?” Dean growled through clenched teeth as he took a step closer to her. “You don’t know when to quit!”

“You’re just pissed I don’t bow down to your little fits like everyone else!” Y/N spat, taking a menacing step towards Dean in response.

“I swear, I could just bash your head in!” Dean screamed, taking several steps to be right in her face.

“I. Dare. You.” She carefully enunciated each word, her lips moving with precision. Dean’s eyes watched her lips with every syllable. His chest heaving with anger, his muscles itching to strike out.

Without another thought, he roughly cups her face in his hands and plants a hard and dirty kiss. She moaned slightly and Dean growled, backing her up against the wall and kissing her harder than before. It wasn’t passionate, it was dominating. Making her submit to him. He felt her grip on his shirt loosen slightly and he released the kiss, staring at her lips before boring into her eyes. Y/N could feel the rage wafting off of him in waves.

“Wha -” Y/N began, clearing her throat, “What was that?”

Dean tries to hide a smirk before backing up. “I don’t hit women.” He stated, before turning and walking across the room to sit at the end of the bed.

“So, you kiss them instead?” Y/N asked, seemingly offended.

“Shut you up for a minute, didn’t it?” Dean let his smirk shine through at that moment, though his shoulders sagged, tired from fighting and feeling a little guilty.

Y/N walked to stand before him, meeting his eyes as he looked up at her, his expression blank. “Don’t EVER do that again.” She glared. Dean knew she was pissed, but for some reason, his brain registered her statement as a challenge. He rose slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. He lifted his hand, holding her cheek gently. He could see the anger, the dislike, the disgust in her eyes. But behind it all, he saw a glimmer of vulnerability. He leaned in slowly, watching that glimmer shine brighter, doubt growing within.

“Don’t.” She breathed, more of a plea than a demand. Dean couldn’t help himself. He closed his eyes as his lips met hers, focusing on the feel of them there. He wasn’t angry anymore. He could feel how soft her lips were, her bottom lip trembling slightly in the kiss, a shiver resonating in her body. Then he felt it. A shock, or a wave, that ran from his lips through his body, making his fine hairs stand on end. His heart beat hard once and then he wasn’t sure it was beating at all. He pulled from the kiss and looked at Y/N again. He was seeing her differently somehow. She seemed scared, timid, vulnerable, and very feminine.

“Did you feel it?” Dean whispered against her lips, not realizing at first he said it aloud. He searched her eyes, could see it there, the spark. He knew from her eyes, her trembling lips, the way her body flexed under his hand, she felt it too.

“N-no.” She uttered, none too convincingly.

“Don’t,” Dean begged. “Please don’t be strong and proud right now.” His hand, still on her cheek, his thumb caressing, his eyes boring into hers. “Y/N….up until about five minutes ago, I don’t think I liked anyone less. And now, after that…” He swallowed hard, trying to find his words.

“Dean.” She whispered, pulling his hand from her face. “It was just a kiss. You know we’ll be fighting again in no time.”

Dean shook his head. He was pissed, pissed that she was denying them this moment. Why did they have to argue about everything?

“No.” He said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her tight against him. “No, I’m not letting you hide behind the fighting and being tough.”

“Oh, like you do?” She said, trying to wiggle from his grasp.

“Exactly! Do you see me running right now?” He said, looking down at her as she craned her neck to meet his eyes at such close proximity. Dean was holding her so tight she felt like he could squeeze the air from her lungs.

“Dean…please.”

“Look me in the eye, Y/N. Tell me you felt nothing during that kiss. That you feel nothing with me holding you right now.”

“I’m scared.”

“Of what?!”

“Everything!”

“Scared to admit that maybe this whole time we’ve hated each other that maybe, just maybe, we focused on that to hide from something else?”

“I don’t hate you.” She whispered, dropping her gaze. Dean lifted her chin to look at him.

“I don’t hate you either, Sweetheart.” He said, leaning down to kiss her again. “But you are a royal pain in the ass.” He added with a smirk.

“I swear, I will lay your ass out…”

Dean cut her off abruptly, kissing her deeply, their smiles made it hard to kiss for long.


End file.
